


What if we healed together?

by TonytheWriter



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A little, AH YES, Actually he does, AroAce Valdemar, Asra has been an ass, Baby syndrome, Bottom Julian Devorak, Canon Non-Binary Character, College AU, Drinking, F/F, F/M, HOW MANY TAGS ARE THERE, He/Him Pronouns for Asra, If i think of it, Implied Sexual Content, Is very present here, Julian has addictions, Julian is fucking stupid, Julian is not okay, Lesbian Portia, Lucio has dumb fuck syndrome, Lucio has mommy issues, Lucio may top but only because his bottom is very bottom, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Non-Binary Asra, Non-Binary Vulgora and Valdemar too, Other, She's healing tho, She's the one who heals the best i think, Slightly - Freeform, Smoking, Switch Asra, The courtiers are bros, They are trying tho, This all happens the same day, This is mentioned, Top Asra (The Arcana), Top Muriel, Valdemar does not fuck, Valdemar does not know feels, Volta has eating disorders, Volta is Baby, Volta was abused, Vulgora does fuck, also, anyway where was I, are being worked on, bcs yes, bottom Julian, bottom valerius, but he got better, but later, but nice, but not here, dayum, except the last chapters, he does not get better, i may post a lore synthesis at one point, kinda One-Shots, many relationships to be added, mentions of eating disorders, more tags to be added but i'm runnign out of ideas, no one is the bad guy, not sure yet - Freeform, or maybe, past traumas, perhaps not so implied, rated mature because i don't know if i'll add smecks, slimy vlastomil, the courtiers are nice, there is a lot of love to this, this will be updated - Freeform, top nadia, traumas, we'll see, yes he gets beeter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonytheWriter/pseuds/TonytheWriter
Summary: On the fine day of October 12th, there was a shift. What had been a classic Thursday, became a day that changed many lives.Throughout the Lazaret Vesuvian Community College and it's campus, as well as around it, serendipity went around giving everyone a good reason to open themselves up to opportunities.No one heals alone. Good thing that after Thursday, they won't be anymore.
Relationships: Asra & Julian Devorak, Asra & Muriel (The Arcana), Asra & Nadia (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak & Valdemar, Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana), Nadia & Lucio, Valdemar & Volta, Valdemar & Vulgora, Valdemar/Dissections, Valerius & Nadia, Valerius & Valdemar, Valerius & Volta, Volta/Vulgora (The Arcana), Vulgora & Muriel, Vulgora & Valerius, Vulgora & Volta
Kudos: 8





	1. Your everyday Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is a big work in progress, and an idea that I've absolutely pulled out my ass. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did!
> 
> I wanted to make something where there was no specific bad guys. Sometimes, we don't need that four our plot. My plot does not use a villain, rather I used everyday coincidences to create something maybe more intimate, or maybe the right word for it would be common. Something simple, that feels more homely. I felt like writing that, and maybe you can enjoy it too!
> 
> Have fun <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and Muriel are getting coffee, while Julian's own joke turned onto to him.

October 12th, Thursday. Lazaret, Vesuvian Community College

“Come on you little bitch! Come the fuck at me! I’m gonna fuck you up!”

Muriel was looking strangely bored for someone being shouted at by Vulgora. Proving themselves short-tempered once again, they had been trying to fight Muriel as soon as they had learnt he practiced “martial arts”. And in some way, it was true! Muriel practiced Aïkido, and had been for several years, but Vulgora was an MMA fighter who did weight lifting on the side. And who wanted to throw hands in the middle of a corridor.

“Ah come onnnn, don’t just stand over there like an idiot! What are you, a sandbag? A pillar? A potted BITCH?

\- I’m bored, Vulgora.

\- You’re  _ WHAT _ ?”

All the color had drained from their face as they looked at Muriel with huge eyes. They even started stuttering in offence, turning around with a panicked look to their friend Volta. She in question, had paid little attention to the “fight”, and was completely focused on the vending machine before her.

“V-v-voltaaa! Screeched Vulgora, Did you see the  _ AUDACITY _ of this bitch?

\- Hmmm? No? But that must have been terrible! What an offence. Should I take the Sneakers or the Mars?”

Vulgora was about to yell at full volume when Volta made her purchase, buying a KitKat that she shared with her friend. Vulgora looked quizzically at the piece of chocolate in their hands, and we could almost see a loading screen behind their eyes. Volta used this opportunity to grab her friend and pull them away.

Muriel simply shrugged at Asra, still unimpressed, before inviting him to move away as well. Asra always found it quite funny, how Vulgora was always up somebody’s throat, probably pursuing the rush of adrenaline they must get from a fight. He wondered if one day, Muriel would accept the challenge. Perhaps not in a college corridor, but one can always dream.

“Do we have any classes left? He asked.

\- Asra, you’ve asked me twice already.

\- Really? Well I forgot, how about that?

\- Ah.

\- So what classes do we have next?”

A long silence followed and when Muriel crossed his eyes, Asra knew. He also had no fucking idea what their next class was. Immediately he started giggling and held onto Muriel for support as the latter was frantically searching his bag for their timetable, eventually giving up and looking on his phone. Muriel joined him in a quiet smile when he realized they were free for the day.

“Good, good, said Asra while picking himself up. Let’s go to the café.

\- I just hope we don’t run into Vulgora again., grumbled Muriel. They get pretty annoying at times.

\- Not worse than Lucio himself, at least.

\- Who?

\- Let’s keep it that way.”

They crossed the campus at a fast pace, wanting to reach the tram quickly. When they left the psychology and neurology building, Asra could not help his eyes wander around to the epidemiology part of the campus. How lucky was he, he thought, Ilya was there, with his back turned to them. The man seemed to be participating in a group discussion out of the building, standing with a hand on the hip and a cigarette in the other. Suddenly, the hand left his hip to join the other, gesturing wildly as his body accompanied whatever he was saying, and before he was done most of the group was laughing. One girl slapped him firmly on the shoulder and responded with a suggestive face. It sent the group laughing again as Ilya turned away from them to hide his red face. When he turned back to them, he yelled, and Asra picked it up:

“NO! NO, NO, NO! FUCK YOU! YOU DON’T GET TO BE FUNNIER THAN ME!”

  
  


Asra didn’t follow the rest of the discussion, as he and Muriel got on the tram, but it got more and more intense.

“That doesn't answer her question, Julian, said Nazali, their professor who was leaning against the wall with a smug smile. Do you volunteer to try out?

\- Nooooo? NO! Never. Ever. I will never dare to do something so…”

  
He faked a retching sound that had the group flaring in laughter again. He regained his initial posture and took a drag off of the cigarette, looking passably offended.

“Honestly, fuck all of you. How dare y'all take my joke and run me over with it.

\- We’re not joking, Devorak... A soft yet raspy voice came from the tables they were standing around. If you want to experiment, my patients won’t complain.”

The people-pleasing smile on the pale face made the group laugh again. Valdemar may or may not be joking, but it was funny no matter what. Plus it was true, their patients, as they had learned earlier today, were not the complaining kind. It made Julian red in the face, and he pointed his cigarette at their imperturbable face.

“Hear me well, Quaestor, print it and stick it to your wall if you have to: I will  _ NEVER _ , under  _ ANY _ circumstances, stick LEECHES UP SOMEONE’S ASS!!

\- Not even your own, doctor 69? Asked Valdemar, tilting their head to the side.”

\- FUCK OFF!!!”

Julian turned around, showing his back as they all laughed at his demise.

“Come, Julian, you can’t let us wonder a little bit, said Nazali, You did introduce the idea!

\- Not only was it a joke, but i can’t  _ believe _ y’all are still stuck on the doctor 69 jokes.

\- You can’t blame Valdemar for that, added the girl who slapped his shoulder, they always bring it up at the best time!

\- I will not, said Julian while turning around in a dramatic flare, take any verbal abuse from a future professional dissector  _ SLAVE SQUATTING ON A PICNIC TABLE! _ ”

Yeah, epidemiology was a fun class.

It was 6pm when Asra sat in front of him at their favorite table, Muriel squinted. The white hair bobbed when Asra looked up, questioning his best friend with his eyes while raising the cup to his lips. They were sitting in the coziest place after Asra’s apartment, a walk-in coffee shop that had you pay for the time spent there rather than the coffee. And here Muriel was, giving him a piercing look.

“What? Said Asra, licking the cream off his top lip. Something on my face?

\- Yeah, deadpanned Muriel, guilt.”

A long silence stretched.

“What? What do you mean, guilt?

\- When you looked at Devorak before the tram. That was guilt.

\- Are you… Muriel are you psychoanalyzing me?

\- I wouldn’t dare. You’d stuff me in your freezer.”

The fact that Muriel got on with the Hannibal joke allowed Asra to laugh, and it took some tension off of his shoulders. Now that Muriel was smiling, he didn’t look like a police officer questioning him, but more like a worried friend.

“I uhm… You know, uh, I never really apologized to him…

\- Mhm… 

\- And yeah! It makes me feel a little bad, because… We’ll I don’t really know why, but it does. I’m sure you understand that the general situation is not good.

\- I love that you’re a psychology major and yet can’t psychoanalyze yourself.

\- Shut up. I don’t even know what specialty I’ll take.”

That easily derived the conversation on their scholar path, and on their upcoming essays. Computers were pulled on the tables and quickly they fell in easy silence, only broken by the sound of the keyboard and the coffee being sipped. If asked, they’d both say it had been a fun Thursday night.


	2. Today may as well be a good day, since it’s trying so hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius meets his classmate's friends, and Valdemar feels... Nice?

October 12th, Thursday, Lazaret, Vesuvian Community College

“Yes! Yeeees!!! I knew you’d agree to lunch with them. Come one, you’re gonna love my friends!”

Volta was ecstatic, and practically pulled him out of theory. Valerius barely had time to grab his bag before getting hauled onto the bus. As he sat cross-legged on a seat, he sighed at Volta, still standing, typing frantically on her phone. Of course, when the bus started, she stumbled back and he caught her. She apologized like twelve hundred times while sitting down, flattening her dress around her. She began talking about her friends again, and as Valerius had heard this ten times already, he focused on something else.

Her wrist had seemed less thin that usual when he grabbed it, and he felt a small snippet of pride in knowing that she managed to gain weight, when she had been trying for the whole year. She seemed happier, and more confident. This morning, he had complimented her dress, because it was very pretty and fitting, and instead of blushing and mumbling, Volta had given him a little spin, telling him she had it for a year and never wore it. She showed him her new shoes and choker necklace, that she had bought specifically to go with it. Seeing his friend happy was way more interesting than the class, so instead of paying attention, he had given her fashion advice.

They had jumped from the bus to the tram, and then on the campus of The Lazaret, Vesuvia’s largest community college. The buildings were immense, and it looked like a small city with housing and such. Valerius had never been here, but Volta seemed to be used to the corridors. She guided him towards a community cantina and waved as soon as she passed the doors. A hand, gloved in red mittens waved back with high energy, and when they arrived at the table, Valerius saw that it belonged to a literal monster.

The person in front of him was probably 100kg of pure muscles and had a wild grin on their face. Clad in reddish, punk clothes, the absolute unit was sporting more than three acab and anarchist patches, and yes, that definitely looked like a communist symbol. This one was gonna be fun.

“So, guys, introduced Volta, this is Valerius, he’s in my class and he’s very nice, Valerius meet my friends: Vulgora, they are very strong and they are my best friend!

\- Nice to meet you, bitch!

\- Uhm… Me as well…”

  
He was slightly scared of them…

“Here, followed Volta, is Valdemar. They are also very nice and they also are my best friend! They are very smart! Uhm, I don’t know you two, thought… So uh. Nice to meet you, I’m Volta!”

The so-called Valdemar gave him a very generic smile, and immediately Valerius felt uneasy. It was quite robotic in action, really. But they were next to speak, and Valerius would have never guessed that their voice sounded like that.

“I’m happy to meet you as well, Valerius. The voice was soft, with a slight rasp and quite low. Volta talked a lot about you. This is Vlastomil (they pointed to a giddy-looking 3O something years old) who is a doctorate in biology. He gave the epidemiology lecture this morning. This is Lucio. Who has already complained twice despite arriving at the table five minutes ago.”

Lucio in question immediately gave outrage to the calm face of Valdemar, and ignored Valerius while Vlastomil gladly shook his hand. It was a little slimy, but after an initial panic, Valerius realized it was because of hydroalcoholic gel. Or so the man said, explaining he needed to have extremely clean hands to manipulate his “babies”. Valerius simply smiled at him, and jumped on the occasion to explain what he was doing with his life when asked, because he was unsure of what Vlastomil’s babies could be, and he would like it to stay that way.

He realized he had the entire table's attention, including Lucio’s. He thought it could have been a good thing. The man was extremely good looking, dashing, sculpted face, soft grey eyes and pretty blonde hair. He was extremely well dressed too. But then Lucio had to break the charm, and open his mouth.

“Oh you’re french? Oh me too. My father was a very rich landowner…

\- My family owns land too, replied Valerius, quite happy to meet another frenchie in Vesuvia. We own vineyards and properties, and… 

\- Oh really? We had a castle. We also have an immense residence in Naples… It has two pools and a jacuzzi! And also…”

Oh… Oh he was  _ rich _ rich. And he was annoying about it too. Quickly, Lucio attracted the whole conversation about him, about his money, his house, his family, his dogs, his good looks, his major, his dogs, his bird? His dogs, his dogs, and his face. And also his dogs. And Gods, Volta can’t you see he’s only using your politeness to keep talking about himself?! But thankfully, and oh, thankfully, Vlastomil took back the discussion when the topics of majors came in, and immediately turned the focus on Valdemar, who, according to him, gave an amazing presentation this morning. And thankfully, even Lucio wan’t stupid enough to interrupt Valdemar.

And so Valdemar told. This morning, they arrived in class in good spirits, fully ready for their presentations. The class had completed their internships and had to present their reports to the class. Valdemar had waited for this moment for days, they really were excited about presenting an internship that they had liked so much. When their teacher, Nazali had asked them if they had enjoyed the work, or if they had found it too stressful, Valdemar affirmed that it had been the best part of their year so far. And that was mere seconds before introducing said work.

Their internship had been as an assistant to a police legist in the serial killer division of the Vesuvian police. In total, during the month-long internship, Valdemar had assisted four cases, cases that demanded dissections of freshly-found bodies (no matter how rotten they were, this was the term his legist had used) and the re-opening of bodies! Three had been of the last category, two of them were still in the morgue, but the last one they’ve had to dig back up.

The presentation itself was very well researched and extremely well done, but the enthusiasm has clearly seemed to put the class off their eases. At the end of the presentation, there was a long silence, perhaps polite, perhaps terrified, until someone had finally broken the tension. Hesitantly, when the teacher asked if there were any questions, Julian Devorak had raised his hand. As soon as he was granted speech, he blurted out: “So, for the one you had to dig up. Is it grave robbing, or archeology?”

It made the class laugh, and Valdemar found it funny. So they answered.

“I’m classifying this as archeology because we had a warrant. But we did keep the parts that had helped the investigation, so do what you will with that information.”

Apparently, the class found it funny. They liked when Valdemar made those little comments. They thought they were “good jokes”. It made them feel nice. Surely there was another word for that, because nice didn’t feel right, but they would probably find it later. Vlastomil, who was sitting with the teacher, congratulated them, saying it had been a very good and very interesting presentation. He asked if Valdemar was minoring in forensic medicine, and they said that this was what they would choose next year, when it would become available.

Vlastomil had said it was good to mix epidemiology and forensic medicine, and that Valdemar had seemed passionate and that this field could really suit them.

This too, made Valdemar feel nice. Or something. So, at lunch, when Vlastomil asked them to explain his presentation, Valdemar did it. Even if they knew it was mainly to stop Lucio from babbling too much, they did. Volta too, said they were passionate and that they must have had an amazing time in their internship. Vulgora called them their “ever the creepiest friend” and said that they “should never change, under no circumstances ever” and that “it was the best story”. Valerius hasn't said much, but did congratulate them on acing the internship and on getting a good mark. Lucio was definitely weirded out, and had shut up. Good. That too, felt nice. Not the same nice, but nice.

Even if Valerius had found Valdemar to be kinda creepy, he would give them that: Lucio wasn’t talking anymore, and he definitely was prettier like that. Volta added Valerius and Lucio in the groupchat that they had, Vlastomil said he didn’t have instagram, and a few seconds later, Valerius was added to another groupchat, with the mention “Without the annoying one”. That made him snort, those kids had humor.

But Lucio, oh Lucio. What he had was persistence. Not another minute later, he received a private text from the man, saying “Hey babyyyy <33”. Damn. 


	3. Today of all days...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia is baffled at Valerius's taste in men, and Vulgora thinks too much.

October 12th, Thursday, Vesuvia

Today, Nadia awoke to good news and bliss. She got out of bed at lunchtime, and when she settled for a brunch at 1pm, she opened her mail to the grades of both her practical exams, and they were flawless. Those exams were aced, her semester was predicted to be perfect, and on top of that, her personal projects had been accepted by her client. Interior design was a passion she didn’t know she had when she was in high school, when she was in her ex and family’s shadows and where her only options had been science, politics or books. Frankly, she hated them all. What Nadia liked was art, and by association, design. She didn’t like imitating life, nor expanding her emotions on a canvas. But creativity, she had plenty, and through home decor she explored it.

Her talents were blooming, and the ability that she had to design intricate and homely interiors, and yet still managing to keep them affordable for most people was impressive: most of her class created designs that would have cost thousands, if not millions. She felt extremely proud of her accomplishments, and decided that this Thursday would be her Thursday. One where nothing bad would happen to her, and she would take this day off to rest and bathe and lounge.

It lasted about five minutes when, as she was packing up and ready to leave the restaurant, her roommate Valerius texted her. He was usually good news, with wine and spa days, but not today. Today, Valerius’s text was a sample sized-rant about a guys he’d met, as he sometimes did. Thos often led to Nadia sleeping at a friend’s house during the following week or so, but today, she wouldn't let it happen. Not when the text looked like this.

Bitchy ass: Oh.My God. Nadia! Lakfjlzeflefjz you won’t  _ believe _ what happened to me! Volta took me to lunch and I met her friends, right, and then there was this DUDE?! (For a second Nadia hoped it wasn't Vulgora or Valdemar he was talking about.) Oooooh God! Okay, he’s pretty right? Handsome, nice face, blonde with grey eyes, wears eyeliner and he has one  _ hell _ of a style, except! He’s so damn annoying! His name is Lucio, I don’t have a last name. If you know him, do indulge me, but other than that how would you advise this: do i fuck him and bear with his annoying ass? Or do I just never address him again? He’s very hot... But oh so fucking annoying, you’d never believe…

And there it was. Her roommate had the hots for her ex boyfriend. Everything Valerius had said was true: This was the most accurate description of Lucio ever made by mankind. Other than the fact Valerius hadn’t noticed yet how much more stupider Lucio was than he was annoying. So she replied, urging Valerius to come back immediately so that she could explain in detail why he had to ghost Lucio in every way possible.

Her bath now out the window, Nadia decided to make herself some lemongrass tea, thinking it would be necessary for her nerves. Everytime that idiot of a blonde appeared in her mind, a headache often followed, so much that Nadia started to suspect that Lucio wasn’t simply a migraine personified. Which is how she described him to her roommate when he joined her.

“Okay, I can see why you know. Said Valerius, He only ever talks about himself, and I would love to hear about it you know, if only it wasn’t just about the superficial stuff.

\- I’m guessing you know about his house and dogs already… Sighed Nadia.

\- I know about the pools, and the Borzois yes. But I don’t even have a last name! Can you give me some background too?

\- Had it been anyone else, I would have told you no Baba. But with Lucio, you deserve to know.

\- Thank you Baba, you’re saving me!”

  
She sipped at her tea with a smile, and switched it for wine. It may have been only 3pm, but it was necessary. Nadia told him about most of it. The borderline narcissism, the mommy issues, the classic rich white boy… “At least, she said, and I find that surprising in the good sense: He’s not misogynistic, or homophobic, or racist? He’s actually quite good on that, but in a bad way. He knows he’s privileged, but when it comes to money suddenly it's no problem anymore. It’s weird. All in all, for all the bitchiness he has in him, there is not hate or prejudice.”

Valerius seemed to listen, but sadly she could see he was tempted.

“Please don’t Baba. Even if it’s just one time.

\- Come on Baba, I won’t get attached.

\- Maybe not you, but he will. And you’re not getting that bloody leech off, trust me.”

She could see him weigh out the options behind his fancy wine glass, and it felt almost painful to see. There were eyebrows raised, holding almost a full conversation when finally one of them caved in. Sadly for Nadia, she could not contain such a bottom and had to give up in a sigh.

“Yes! Said Valerius, chugging his glass away. You’ll help me get him off, I know it.

\- Fine, I will. But Baba if you get a migraine, it’s on you and you only!”

  
He waved it off while reaching for a second bottle.

Back on campus, someone else was having their nerves tested by Lucio. And that was Vulgora. And ohh boy, was it going badly. They were currently biting into their knuckle, holding themselves back from decking him because apparently, they had to be proper in public.

Bullshit. Ain’t nobody staying proper next to that bitch. It took a lot of side eyes from them, and another story from Valdemar’s internship for the blondie to finally, finally! Get the fuck away. Vlastomil followed soon enough. The three friends were now walking back to the sports wing, and it put Vulgora back in a good mood. They were lifting today, and Volta was going to be there meaning: Flexing for the girl! And as lovely as ever, Valdemar skipped away to class again. So it would be just the two of them. God was Vulgora about to blush.

Once they left the changing room and rejoined Volta in the gym, she was sitting on a bench, sipping one of their capri-sun. She looked like a little lost puppy and it made Vulgora feel like the  _ gently holds _ meme. Not about to cry for a girl, they got a grip and went back to the original plan: heaving fucking flexing.

They started piling weight on the bar and lifting heavier and heavier. Volta was cheering them on and generally being cute, and that made them braver than ever. After reaching their goal a few times, the trainer said it was enough. After all, apparently, pulling muscles or dropping the bar on their head would be counter-productive. Bullshit. Couldn’t he see that Vulgora was actively attempting to flirt here? Couldn’t he? No? Damn. Blind-ass idiot.

When they left the gym together, Vulgora was still galvanised. They could not fight today, and that was terribly sad. Why bring girl here on campus, if not allowed flex as much as possible? Hm? So of course, when they spotted the tall head of a muscular man that just so happened to be Muriel, they took their chance. They knew the guy did some sort of martial art, they had seen him enter the dojo more than once. It was the perfect fight! He was txite they're size too, so if they won, Volta would be amazed, right?

Well that was deceived quite quickly. The man was apparently bored? And anyway, Volta was being cute, so that was a lot more interesting. But it did seem like she was ignoring them though. And that was bothering. Were they not cool? Not cool enough? Was she perhaps bored of today? Or maybe she was feeling bad today! And they didn’t think of that! It was true, Vulgora thought, they’d thought about her, but not about  _ her _ . There was a difference, and not just in tone. They had to ask, but oh! What if they seem stupid for asking? In the end, they got so twitchy as they got on the bus, that even Volta noticed.

“Are you okay? You’re fidgeting a lot. If you want another kitkat stick you can!

\- Volta am I annoying?”

Oh no why’d they have to blurt it out like that? And they didn’t answer her, it’s so impolite.

“No you’re not? Why do you ask?

\- Was I annoying earlier in the corridor? Or like, maybe at the gym, like, uh, I don’t know but I feel like in the corridor mostly uhm, that was annoying and uh I-

\- Well it was rude, but it also was kinda funny!

\- Please don’t be nice just to be nice… Am I really annoying?

\- No, I don’t think so. But I know you, I know you don’t want harm on people. But why do you always want to fight them?”

Ah. Oh no. Oh that got more awkward. Immediately, Vulgora got very red in the face and hid their hands in their sweater.

“Uhm… I don’t know… It must come with MMA training I guess…

\- Really? But you don’t feel the need to lift things all the time do you? Actually, you do.

\- What?

\- You’re always lifting things. Like heaving things, or my bag, or anything really.”

  
And it was true, they had her bag in hang, standing before her as she sat down in the crowded bus. Getting redder, Vulgora mumbled some non-words and didn’t answer, looking down. Volta didn’t push.

When they got off in front of her apartment, Vulgora handed her her bag and finally answered.

“I guess it’s what I’m good at, you know. I’m good at fighting. I lift well. Uhm… So that’s why I do it.

\- So that everybody knows you’re strong?

\- Hm… Something like that. Maybe.I don’t know! I don’t do psych! I don’t even care about “everybody”!

\- It’s okay! She laughed. I think you’re very strong. And I don’t think you’re annoying. I like that you’re confident in what you’re good at. It gives me confidence too!”

  
With that, she gently pinched their cheek and took her bag for their hands, waved at them and giggled a little “Bye bye!” before disappearing behind her door. Yeah, thought Vulgora while touching their cheek. It was definitely a big fat crush.


End file.
